


Bury My Love for You

by angel_in_me



Series: Shards of Memories [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Red Plague (The Arcana)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — А какое мне должно быть до них дело? — внезапно зло огрызнулся Азра. Его руки больно впились в плечи девушки. — Все оставшиеся в Везувии это лишь живые трупы, просто кому-то повезёт прожить чуть дольше, чем другим. Но я не позволю этому случиться с тобой.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: Shards of Memories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896574
Kudos: 1





	Bury My Love for You

Маэва зашла в магазин, плотно захлопнув за собой дверь со двора. В обычные дни она, конечно, пользовалась главным входом, что вёл прямо на одну из улиц Везувии, но сегодня он был закрыт, давая понять, что тут покупателей не ждут. В последнее время эликсиры и обереги разбирали куда быстрее, чем прежде. Люди были в отчаянии. Смерть опутала Везувию своими красными нитями, и никто не знал, как от неё защититься. С каждым днём жертв чумы становилось всё больше, и жители из последних сил хватались за соломинки надежды. Они с Азрой не раз и не два повторяли, что магия перед красной чумой так же бессильна, как и медицина. Всё что они могли предложить это облегчить страдания умирающих. Для многих нынче и этого было достаточно.

Девушка поставила на прилавок корзинку с травами, которые ей удалось набрать сегодня в лесу, и осмотрелась. Азра обычно всегда выходил к ней, когда она возвращалась из подобных вылазок за город, и то, что он он до сих пор никак не отреагировал, заставило девушку напрячься. Слишком часто она слышала истории о том, как кто-то уходил из дома буквально на пару часов, а затем находил своих близких без сознания и с кровью на губах.

— Азра? — в её тон закралась предательская нотка испуга.

— Наверху, — послышался родной голос, и девушка выдохнула, поспешив на второй этаж, попутно коря себя за то, что так просто поддалась панике.

Но, зайдя в спальню, Маэва в изумлении замерла в дверном проёме. Азра ходил по комнате, хаотично складывая свои вещи в дорожную сумку, и не так уж сложно было догадаться, что это означало.

— Ты собираешься покинуть Везувию? — в изумлении спросила она.

— Не я, а мы, — поправил её Азра, убирая в сумку одну из своих магических книг. — Давно надо было это сделать, но уж лучше поздно чем никогда, — следом за книгой в сумку отправился один из его любимых шарфов. — Доберёмся до Нопала, а потом, может, в Галбрадин… Я давно хотел тебя туда свозить. Тебе понравится их…

— Азра, я не собираюсь уезжать из Везувии! — перебила его Маэва, скрестив руки на груди.

— Что? — впервые за всё это время маг полностью обратил своё внимание на неё. — Не говори глупостей, Маэва. В городе слишком опасно. И скоро станет только хуже.

— Но люди на нас рассчитывают, — девушка махнула в сторону окна, словно бы указывая на город, простиравшийся за ним. — Мы должны им помочь.

Азра вздохнул и, подойдя к ней, положил ладони на её плечи. И, несмотря на всю нежность его прикосновения, она чувствовала напряжение, исходившее от него, словно мелкая рябь на море.

— Маэ, я всегда любил тебя за то, что ты стараешься помочь всем и вся, — он посмотрел на неё, и в его аметистовых глазах она увидела лёгкое раздражение. — Но в этот раз мы ничего не можем для них сделать. Магия бессильна перед красной чумой, и ты это знаешь.

Он говорил с ней так, словно она была маленьким несмышлённым ребёнком, которому приходилось объяснять самые банальные вещи. Эта мысль заставила Маэву нахмуриться.

— Сейчас, да. Но это не значит, что мы должны просто взять и сдаться!

— Если мы останемся в городе, то лишь подпишем себе смертный приговор! — воскликнул Азра. — Неужели ты не видишь, что единственные, кому мы действительно можем помочь, это мы сами!

— Неужели тебе настолько наплевать на всех остальных? — в ужасе спросила Маэва.

— А какое мне должно быть до них дело? — внезапно зло огрызнулся Азра. Его руки больно впились в плечи девушки. — Все оставшиеся в Везувии это лишь живые трупы, просто кому-то повезёт прожить чуть дольше, чем другим. Но я не позволю этому случиться с тобой.

— Не позволишь? — она прищурилась и плотно сжала губы. Внезапно Маэва вырвалась из его рук и сделала шаг назад. — Я не твоя собственность, Азра, чтобы ты мог мне «позволять» и «запрещать»!

— Хватит дурить, Маэва! — раздражённо выдохнул он, явно из последних сил сдерживая свою злость. — Я лишь хочу защитить тебя…

— Да не нужна мне защита! Если ты настолько эгоистичен и труслив, что хочешь сбежать подальше от проблемы, то скатертью дорога! Но я. Никуда. Не. Поеду, — отчеканила девушка, с такой силой сжав кулаки, что ногти болезненно впились в ладонь.

В комнате повисла звенящая тишина, в которой было слышно лишь тяжёлое дыхание двух людей, которые смотрели друг на друга с нескрываемой злостью.

— Хорошо, — наконец отозвался Азра. Его голос, обычно такой мягкий и спокойный, сейчас был похож на шипение кобры, приготовившейся к броску. — Хочешь остаться и умереть - твоё право. Но я не собираюсь сидеть и ждать, когда это случится.

— Верни ключ, — внезапно сказала Маэва.

— Что?

— Верни ключ от магазина, — повторила девушка. — Он тебе всё равно больше не понадобится, — её глаза блеснули злыми слезами. — Тебе незачем возвращаться в обречённый город.

Азра помедлил, а затем вынул ключ из кармана брюк и бросил его на стол. И, не сказав больше ни слова, он взял сумку и спустился вниз за оставшимися вещами. Маэва с трудом сглотнула, из последних сил сдерживая слёзы.

Тут к ней на плечи легло что-то гладкое и прохладное. Девушка повернула голову и увидела Фауста.

— Друг с нами? — прошипела змея.

— Нет, Фауст, не в этот раз, — грустно отозвалась она и погладила её по голове.

— Буду скучать.

— Я тоже… Присмотри за ним, хорошо?

— Конечно.

Змея сползла по ее руке и, перед тем как соскользнуть на пол, мягко сжала её предплечье, словно бы заверив, что всё будет хорошо.

Маэва осталась на своём месте, практически не дыша, пока внизу не хлопнула входная дверь. Только тогда с её губ сорвался всхлип, и она осела на пол, давая волю слезам.

Она осталась совсем одна. Но она справится. Ей не впервой.


End file.
